


Becoming the Tidecaller

by Thixotropic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thixotropic/pseuds/Thixotropic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abyssal Pearl needs to be recovered, but nobody has been chosen for the task. Nami becomes convinced that she must be the one to preserve the Marai's way of life, and, motivated by her devotion towards her people and her best friend, decides to assume the role of the Tidecaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [The official lore](http://gameinfo.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/game-info/champions/nami/#champion-lore) is assumed knowledge.

"Come on Nami, there's another one over here!"

Her friend's exclamation made Nami realize that she had gotten lost in her thoughts again while her friend was up ahead, foraging for tasty aquatic plants and searching for treasure, as they had planned to do that day. It was a great day to spend out of the city, too. The sea was calm and the sky must have been clear, beacuse everything was bright with sunshine, even though they were a few hundred feet under the surface.

"Wait up, Izumi! I'm swimming over right now."

When Nami had caught up, she found Izumi was admiring a small, bright white pearl resting on the clam's shell that she was holding. When she reached out to hold it for herself, Izumi quickly cupped her hands around it and held it against her side away from Nami.

"Quit flopping around." Nami had lost count of how many times Izumi had teased her with that phrase. "I got to this one first, so it's mine."

Izumi looked at Nami with a big, mischevious smile. Nami smiled back at her friend, mostly forgetting what was troubling her and changing her focus to trying to find something even more precious than the pearl that was being kept from her.

Nami and Izumi had been friends since they were much younger, when their parents knew each other from living in the same den, along with many other Marai families. Although it was common, and honestly much safer to sleep as a group in the home they shared with the others, Nami and Izumi both had adventurous streaks, preferring to sneak out at night, looking for blooms of iridescent jellyfish that would light up the ocean and their faces, or swimming to the surface on clear nights to stare at the stars. Often, finding themselves out too far from the city when they got tired, they would find small caves of their own to provide them shelter through the night. It was surprising that they were never reprimanded for their wandering off, especially because Izumi's back was a brilliant shade of red that faded to into pink and then white on her front, a trait that Nami had made clear she was quite jealous of. Perhaps, they decided, others had spotted them, but they were respected enough as foragers, spellcasters and swimmers to avoid negative attention.

After the two had collected more than enough food to head home, they decided to rest and have a snack. They had gone pretty far from the city, and settled on sitting together on an underwater cliff that was adjacent to what looked like an infinite expanse of open ocean. Though she knew she could swim down the cliff freely, and had done so in several occasions when she spotted a particularly alluring morsel clinging to the rock, seeing the darkness underneath them was still a foreboding sight to her. However, sitting on the edge, she could safely appreciate how immense the ocean was.

"What are you thinking about?" Izumi asked, after a period of silence.

Nami was thinking too hard again, she realized. She and Izumi had already spent long hours together reflecting on how they felt about the immensity of the ocean, so Nami decided to take the opportunity to bring up what had been on her mind earlier.

"What do you think about the move?" She was referring to the plan, tentatively agreed upon by the leaders of their city and backed by its inhabitants to migrate all at once to another location about a hundred leagues to the east. Without a moonstone to protect them, the Marai had little other choice. There was still plenty of time before the protection of the current moonstone expired, but the idea of having to leave what has been the home of the Marai for millennia weighed heavily in everybody's minds.

"I can't say I love it, but there isn't really another choice. Even if the Tidecaller revealed herself today, there's barely enough time to get her ready to recover the abyssal pearl."

Izumi turned towards her friend and found that Nami had the same worried face that she was now wearing.

"I mean..." Izumi started again. "It will be okay. I know it will be hard at first, but we'll have our families, and our friends, and we'll be safe." She allowed herself to show a nervous smile, which Nami returned, appreciating her optimism, but only for a moment.

"There has to be something I can do though. I owe it to our people to try. I went to the debates where the move was proposed. The place they found... It will keep us safe, but I heard the terrain is harsh, and food will be hard to come by. It could be a generation, even two before we're able to recover anything like how we live now. Even the trip there is full of danger. Some more pessimistic people said that the journey itself might be almost as bad as just staying."

"Nami, I know you love our city. I do too. But you're not the Tidecaller. Nobody else can safely retrieve the abyssal pearl... You have heard what's happened to the few who have tried." Nami knew Izumi was right. Only the Tidecaller had even come close to safely after retrieving the abyssal pearl from the deep ocean. The drastic idea of forming an specialized group of Marai was also out of the question. Some had proposed that a force of the top swimmers and spellcasters could work together to retrieve the pearl, but that idea was put aside because it was far too risky. Even with a group, the mission would most likely fail, and leave the Marai without the very people that would keep everybody safe during the move, condemning the Marai to destruction.

However, this line of thought gave Nami an idea. It was one that she had held, latent, in her head for a long time, but that she had never seriously entertained. However, now was not the time to pursue that idea further. She knew that she had spent far too much time today with her own thoughts, and not sharing them with Izumi, as a good friend should. Her destiny could wait. She had Izumi to attend to.

"You ready to head back?" Nami asked.

Izumi nodded, and the two turned around to swim towards the city. After a small conversation about sparring and a pause in their discussion, Izumi decided to reassure Nami about something she could tell had been bothering her friend all day.

"Hey, Nami... Even after the move, we'll still have each other."

This statement was obvious, but Nami was really touched to hear it said out loud. "I'll always be here for you too," Nami replied.

They smiled at each other, but Nami's was not as genuine as it could have been. If she hadn't made a decision before, that brief exchange made her certain. For the sake of her people, for everybody she's ever known, and for Izumi, she had to become the Tidecaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I really love Nami, so I wanted to explore her relationships and character by writing this. I would love to hear any comments or suggestions anybody has about my work.
> 
> If you want social networking stuff, catch me at [my tumblr](http://thixotrofic.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

Nami wasn't certain what she had to do, but she could feel herself becoming stronger every day. The day immediately after her conversation with Izumi, she had begun preparing for her mission to retrieve the abyssal pearl. If she had stopped to consider the situation, she would have been shocked that the most important decision of her life came so suddenly. Nami always had preferred to act on instinct, but this was an extreme case. It was as if her actions were ahead of her thoughts. She knew she couldn't explain to somebody else why she taken on this quest as her own, but she was steadfast.

Nami had settled on a ten day training schedule to prepare for delving into the Abyssal Cave. Although she could go staff-to-staff with anybody in a duel and had always been a strong swimmer, the Tidecaller had to be much stronger. Ten days was a ridiculously short period of time, of course, but she didn't want to have her people seeing her fail anytime around when they would be evacuating. If she was going to sacrifice herself trying to retrieve the abyssal pearl, she wanted to do it early and have it be mostly forgotten by the time the move occurs. She figured the Marai would be burdened by enough grief on that journey without her memory anyways. 

Each morning, she would practice a wide range of water spells she thought would be useful in fighting off deep-sea creatures. She would go to the sparring ring in the city and look for duels or train on her own. She devoted extra time perfecting a technique she invented, the aqua prison, a rapidly moving sphere of water that traps an enemy. It would be crucial to keeping her alive. She also practiced an offensive spell that Izumi had taught her, which involved charging three orbs of energized water to empower her other attacks. Her healing magic received minimal attention. Nami figured a few restorative spells would do little to change her ultimate outcome. After a few days, Nami would spend afternoons out far from the city where there were powerful ocean currents that had kept Marai society separated from the rest of the world. By swimming in the rapid waters, she hoped to increase her endurance and her agility in tight situations. 

Once she felt more comfortable in her abilities, Nami started venturing out to explore the entrance of the wide-mouthed underwater cave where the abyssal pearl was located. Most Marai, out of curiosity, had seen the cave at least once in their lives, but few had ever even contemplated going inside of it. The opening to the cave was wide enough for a whale to swim through, but still deceived the full depth of the cave. Nami had read that some tunnels go down for miles. Normally, at such depths, it would be far too dark to see anything, but at a certain point, a mysterious blue glow would appear, illuminating a small area around any visitor. This was one of the many unusual things about the Abyssal Cave. Besides this, not much else had been recorded about the place, despite how central it was to Marai society, atleast once a century. The many horrors of the deep Nami would have to fight were almost completely undocumented by previous Tidecallers or otherwise. Visiting the cave and dipping into its first hundred feet before retreating was Nami's way of getting a feel for the unknown she would have to confront. 

Each time she got dipped into that drop into darkness, part of her wanted to just go in and face her destiny that very day. The void frightened her, as did what she believed were faint echoes of the moans of the monsters she would encounter, but because she had to face that fear inevitably, she found herself wanting to just get it over with. However, as risky as this mission already was, she knew that going in unprepared was certain to be suicide. Besides, she still had to say goodbye

* * *

During her training, she avoided conversations with others. Marai are typically quite independent from their parents at a young age, and Nami's friends were used to her wandering off on adventures, either alone or more often with Izumi. When she was in town resting or training, she kept a low profile and stayed out of sight, except when she needed a sparring partner. Izumi became quite concerned when she had seen almost nothing of Nami about four days into Nami's training. On day three, suspecting something was wrong, Izumi had resolved to keep an eye out for Nami. The next day, as Nami was returning from training into town late at night, Izumi spotted her and immediately swam up to her. They were in the city, but the streets were empty.

"Nami!" Izumi called out as she approached. She smiled as she saw Nami swim towards her, but when she got a closer look at her friend, her expression became much more concerned. Nami was beautiful, as always, but there worrying things about her that Izumi couldn't ignore. Nami's staff was dirtied, beyond the regular debris that would accumulate on it during a foraging mission or sparring session. She also noticed that Nami looked quite worn out, as if she just came back from a long, arduous swim that was really only typical on a particularly stormy day. When she swum up to hug Nami, it was returned, but only weakly.

"Nami, are you okay? I've barely seen you the last couple of days."

This question made Nami quite self-conscious about how Izumi was perceiving her, so she tried to hold herself together and act as if she wasn't very tired, hiding the reality that she was exhausted.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," she answered, correcting her posture. "Sorry, I've just been working hard gathering food. Our den leader said he wanted extra food available for the next few weeks." Nami hoped her lie wasn't obvious, but she was mentally drained to the point where she couldn't even evaluate how believable what she said was.

Izumi had heard Nami fib to her teachers and their friends enough times that she could tell without doubt that Nami was hiding something. If she wasn't so worried about Nami's condition, she would have giggled and recalled some of the particularly funny and unexpectedly successful lies they've jokingly told together.

"You can tell me the truth. I'm worried about you, and if you're going through anything difficult, I would love to help if I can."

Nami was silently thankful that Izumi was worried for her, and that she had ignored her painfully obvious lie, but she still wanted to avoid this conversation. She had no idea how to handle it. She hadn't figured out entirely how she would explain her intentions to Izumi, and she wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

"Can I talk to you first thing in the morning? I'm on the edge of falling asleep right now." This time, she wasn't lying.

Izumi wanted desperately to know what Nami had been up to, but seeing the exhaustion showing all over Nami's body, she knew that she would have to wait a night.

"First thing in the morning then. Let's get you to bed."

Nami nodded softly, and the two swam quietly to their home den and through its rooms, careful not to disturb sleeping neighbors. The two made their way to the cove they normally went to when they slept in, and laid down on their respective mats. Nami fell asleep almost instantly, but Izumi lingered in her thoughts of concern for Nami, just as she had the past few nights. More than once, she looked over to her sleeping friend for reassurance. For the certainty that Nami was safe. Finding Nami there each time, Izumi allowed herself to relax and sleep soundly for the night. 

* * *

Nami woke up first the next morning. This was a rare occurrence, as Izumi was usually the first one up. Even though Nami fell asleep quite tired last night, her knowledge that there was still much training to be done had kept her waking early for the past few days. Nami turned to Izumi, who was sleeping on her side, facing towards the cave wall. She imagined what it was like to be Izumi all of those times she had woken up first in the past to find Nami sleeping, diligently sneaking out to go prepare a quick breakfast for when Nami wakes up.

She then remembered her promise to explain her absence to Izumi. The happy image of past Nami, waking up to breakfast and immediately starting to plan the day's adventures with Izumi caused Nami to pause and consider carefully how she could explain herself without harming Izumi. There was no way Izumi would passively accept the news that Nami was going to retrieve the abyssal pearl herself. She would rightly be scared for her, and probably try to stop her. The conversation was unavoidable, though. Nami couldn't even bear to imagine going off without a word, leaving Izumi and everybody else she knew to forever wonder where she had gone. For Nami, having someone she knew disappear like that was a terrifying fear of hers that fortunately had yet to be realized. 

Nami wanted to sneak out, as much as she knew it was a decision she didn't want to make. For the first time since waking up, she looked away from Izumi and towards the unguarded entrance to their room. She she didn't want Izumi worrying about her. If she was told about Nami's plans, Izumi would probably spend the every day trying to convince her not to go. Plus, she didn't want a long, emotional conversation right before the intense day of training she had planned. And, of course, was the problem that she didn't know how to phrase what she was thinking, or how she felt. She held a feeling of obligation to her people, of course, but this moment made her feel a deep obligation to Izumi. Seeing Izumi resting peacefully, Nami realized how much the though of Izumi getting hurt or suffering during the move sickened her. But Izumi wouldn't be able to see things that way. Izumi cared too much about Nami to let her make a sacrifice for the Marai as a whole, and she was too selfless to let Nami make a sacrifice for her. Today was not a day Nami could persuade her. Nami got up, deeply unsatisfied that she was leaving Izumi and abandoning her promise, and headed towards the exit. She was resolved that this option was ultimately best for Izumi, and best for completing her quest.

As she Nami swam away, however, regret quickly crept in, causing her to realize that no amount of rationalizing her actions could overwhelm the pain she felt deceiving Izumi in this way. She held deep empathy for the feeling of betrayal that Izumi would certainly experience. She hoped that, although it seemed unlikely, Izumi's trust in her would be strong enough that she would understand why Nami left. If only there was some way she could convey that message to Izumi without having to be present, without having to confront her. "Just give me a few days," she could imagine herself saying. 

* * *

When Izumi woke up, she turned around and was almost unsurprised when she saw that Nami's mat was unoccupied. She didn't even think about looking around the cave for her. Izumi already knew that Nami had left. She was disappointed, but more by the situation than by Nami herself. She hoped that whatever Nami was going through, she would overcome it, and then they could spend time together again. One thing, however, gave her hope. A bowl of sweet sea kumquats for breakfast, carefully placed beside her bed mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I think this fanfic will just be 3 chapters occuring before Nami leaves to retrieve the abyssal pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours past noon, six days after she woke up to find Nami missing, Izumi was returning to the city from the rare foraging trip she had without Nami. She hadn't seen or heard from Nami since the two fell asleep by each other, but each time she became paranoid that Nami had disappeared, she only had to remember the breakfast that Nami had laid out to put her fears at rest and reassure herself that Nami knew what she was doing.

As she returned to the city after a few short hours of gathering, Izumi was quite surprised at how early she completed her task. Without Nami keeping her company, and being only expected to gather less than half of what they normally brought back together, Izumi had no reason to linger over the now monotonous task and had the rest of the day to herself. She had occupied herself the past few days with responsibilities that Nami tended to distract her from, such as practicing her calligraphy or helping at The Library, a great building which contained almost all of the Marai's literature and documented science. Having felt like she fulfilled her quota for these chores, she decided to go to the sparring rings, hoping to run into some friends.

As she entered the pavilion surrounding the rings, she caught someone's eye. A den-mate, frequent sparring partner, and friend of both Nami and Izumi noticed her arrive almost immediately, and left his conversation to swim over to her.

"Haneul! It's good to see you." Izumi said as she saw her friend approach. She was sincerely quite pleased to see Haneul, a well-built, light-blue scaled Marai who was respected as a particularly hard-working craftsperson, and one of the better apprentice masons around.

"It's good to see you too, Izumi. Nami wanted me to deliver you a message."

Izumi felt a wave of relief following that absolute confirmation that Nami was okay. "Oh, you've seen her? I haven't heard from her in days."

"Really?" Now, it was Haneul's turn to be surprised. "I've heard she's been busy, but she's been around here, practicing her moves a couple of times this week. Besides, I figured that you would be the person who knows most about Nami's whereabouts."

Izumi silently noted that her quiet existence the past few days would make it pretty unlikely to hear any news about Nami, and she felt a bit embarrassed that she was worried over basically nothing. "Oh, I guess I've been busy too. Whoops."

Haneul chuckled. "Anyways, Nami said she wanted to talk to you tonight. She said to meet her at sundown in that cave on the edge of the city. I don't know which one she means, but I'm sure you do."

Izumi had no doubt which cave it was. "Thanks so much. How are you doing? Any new projects?"

Izumi had always admired Haneul's artistry, and the two shared a quick conversation about their respective crafts. As much as she wanted to keep catching up with her friend, though, night was approaching, and Nami was on her mind.

"We should get a meal sometime, maybe with some other friends. It's been a while." She felt guilty about cutting the conversation short, but Haneul would understand. After all, it wasn't the first time she's done it.

"It has been a while." He gave Izumi a friendly hug. "Wish Nami well for me."

* * *

By the time she left the sparring ring, the meeting with Nami had taken over her mind. She couldn't help but imagine what Nami would say to her, and how she would explain herself. She had no idea what she was going to tell Nami. Would she chastise Nami for leaving her? Would she ask her to stop being so secretive? Izumi couldn't help but entertain every possibility that came to her head. By the time the cave where she was told to meet Nami was in sight, the sun had already set, with the only illumination coming frothe moon and the magical glow of the ocean around her.

Izumi turned into the mouth of the cave, and was relieved to see Nami waiting patiently inside. Nami looked up at her and showed a soft smile as Izumi dashed over to give her friend a heartfelt reunion hug. "Nami! You had me so worried about you." When they broke the hug, Izumi looked at Nami with a big smile, without a trace of anger. Nami looked better than before, she noticed. She was well rested, and had cleaned up from when she last saw her. However, despite the tightness of the hug that Nami returned, her face had a solemn expression.

"Now, what's going on? Haneul told me that you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Well, first, I just want to apologize for ditching you that morning, I-"

"Apology accepted," Izumi interjected. "Now, what's bothering you? You look worried."

"No, let me apologize. I'm so sorry that I had to do that to you. It's not fair, and you deserve to hear what's going on. It's just that... I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what? The same thing that's giving you trouble?"

Nami knew there was no reason to hide anymore. "I'm going to retrieve the abyssal pearl. If I leave tonight, I'll get to the entrance of the cave where it's located tomorrow morning, which is the best time for me to start my search for it."

Izumi was incredulous. She asked a question that reflected what she hoped Nami meant more than her belief that it might be true. "I thought that they had abandoned the idea of sending an expedition down there."

"They did. That hasn't changed. When we were talking about the move, and how it would be impossible if we lost a bunch of people who were sent to retrieve the pearl, it made me realized that it would still be possible even if-" Nami hesitated. "Even if I wasn't around. I want to give our people a chance to stay."

Izumi knew she had to stop Nami. She felt that her plan was ridiculous. Foolish. Nami had always contemplated things more deeply than she did, been the one to overthink things, and Izumi knew it was up to her to rein Nami in when she got too far out.

"Nami, don't. It's not your responsibility. Nobody besides the Tidecaller is supposed to get the pearl. It's not going to work out the way you think it will."

Nami had tried her best to prepare for this inevitable conversation. She was already set on doing it, but even during her training schedule which often left her too tired to think, she was certain that Izumi deserved at least to hear her reasoning.

"I've been training non-stop the past few days-" Nami felt ashamed when she saw Izumi flinch as she said that, remembering how she had left her best friend in the dark about her intentions for over a week. "And I think I'm ready. I've always been capable at holding my own in sparring, and I've explored the Cave of the Abyss. It will be hard, but I think I can make it."

"How... Why are you like this all of the sudden? You've never minded letting somebody else do something, especially when it's their job."

Nami wasn't entirely sure herself what was driving her to do this. She had lots of time to think it over and test her resolve in the past ten days, and she had made her decision rationally. However, it was a mystery to her what had changed about her, what internal force was pushing her to take such a great risk.

"I... Really don't know. When we spoke that day, two weeks ago, something about it just made me really fearful for the future of the Marai. The suffering that would happen if nothing changed. I know I've always been content to just enjoy myself, or spend time with you. But, I mean, I thought, why are we able to enjoy our lives? It's because of other people, who work to gather food, or build dens and buildings, or protect the city. It's because of all the Tidecallers, who risked their lives to give us a moonstone. I guess I just decided that if there's nobody else, I owe it to our people to atleast try."

"Nami, what about the people that care about you?" Izumi felt like she should be more direct. "What about me?" She knew how selfish she sounded, but she wans't too concerned about her behaviour in this moment. "I don't know what I would do without you. Even in the past week, I've missed you so much." She wasn't intending to say what she said next, but she knew she had to get to Nami a little bit. "When you promised to talk to me in the morning and you weren't there, I was really hurt. I don't know what I would do if you left me, well... Forever."

"Izumi, I am doing this for you." With that, Nami said something that she had hid from even herself. She felt like the Tidecaller should be selfless in her motivations, facing her destiny for the sake of the Marai as a whole. Now, it was dawning on Nami that perhaps, her strongest motivation was Izumi. "I don't want to have to see you suffer, or to leave your home, or to risk your life swimming hundreds of leagues in open ocean. I'm sorry I've been hiding from you, but I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to become obsessed with trying to stop me and hurting over me for days."

Izumi had started crying, pushing Nami to shed tears as well. Although Marai tear ducts don't mean much underwater, Izumi's sniffling and obvious discomfort showed how emotional the situation was for her. She was deeply touched by not only Nami's intentions, but also her openness about her deepest feelings. Even for Izumi, seeing Nami like this was quite a rare occurrence. Izumi suddenly was much less worried about Nami, for reasons she couldn't entirely explain. "Let me go with you. I'm just as good of a fighter as you. We can do this together."

"There's no way I can let you do that. I've trained for this, and if I let you go, I wouldn't be protecting you, would I?" Nami smiled, despite her tears, eliciting a similar smile from Izumi as well.

"What do you want me to do then?" Izumi asked.

"I want you to let me go." Immediately, Nami regretted the way that came out, but the look in Izumi's blue eyes told her that her intended meaning was conveyed.

"You want me to trust you," Izumi clarified for her. "I can do that. I always have." Izumi felt fully devoted to Nami, just as she always had been, and just as Nami was devoted to her quest. Her fears had vanished. Even though the two had been apart for days, their short conversation had brought Izumi into Nami's frame of mind, and with that connection, Izumi was able to share in Nami's anxious hope for their futures. The two Marai embraced in a tight hug, Izumi resting her head against Nami's to bring them closer. When they finally broke away, they did so slowly, looking into each other's eyes, smiling, now hand-in-hand, both of them seeming almost unaware in their intimate moment that Nami was about to go risk her life. However, it was time for Nami to leave, and the moment Nami loosened her grip on Izumi's hand, Izumi responded in kind, letting her friend go, just as she had asked.

"Goodbye, Izumi. I'll be back as soon as I can," Nami said.

"Goodbye, Nami."

Without looking back, Nami picked up her staff from the ground and quickly swam out of the cave. Although in a situation like this, setting out on a dangerous journey, she would expect her pulse to increase in anticipation, Nami realized that her heart had already been racing from her encounter with Izumi in a way that it never had before. She felt like her excitement and anxiety could not be explained just by having to say goodbye. At the same time, Izumi watched her friend leave, coming off a similar, unknown stirring feeling. What came for her afterwards, as Nami left the mouth of the cave, was Izumi's realization that there was now nobody to comfort or reassure her. It was already late at night, and a suddenly exhausted Izumi laid her head against a mat the two had left in the cave from before and let sleep overtake her before grief did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here it is! It's been, what, months? I've actually had this chapter written for a while, but I've been sitting on it... However, seeing kudos on this work really encouraged me to get this chapter out there! Thank you so much for the support, I'm happy that there are people who have enjoyed this work.
> 
> I'm not sure what's next. Perhaps the first chapter of Nami's adventures on land, or maybe something else. We'll see.


End file.
